


X-Ray Vision

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-30
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: A sequel to 'Vagaries Of The Young'. Abby ponders on what Ducky said to her and suddenly has an epiphany.





	X-Ray Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Abby watched Tim and the girl. 

Her chat with Ducky hadn't helped; instead it'd made her more blue.

Maybe he was too old to understand.

That thought depressed her more. Of course Ducky wasn't too old.

Instead he was right.

She knew it.

But knowing it changed nothing.

She still couldn't tell Tim how she felt.

That really made her feel blue.

She might as well go home.

About to leave, she looked at them again. Suddenly it was as though she was looking at one of Ducky's x-rays. She saw Tim and the girl.

Or rather she saw Tim and some girl, some girl who wasn't her, in the future.

She knew with startling clarity if she didn't follow Ducky's advice, she _would_ lose Tim.

She ran across to them and grabbed Tim's arm. "I have to talk to you, Tim. Now." Before he could reply, she dragged him away.

"Abby!"

"Shut-up. Tim, I love you." 

She waited.

But he said nothing.

"Well?" she demanded. 

"I'm waiting for you to add 'as a friend' or 'like a puppy'." 

Relief surged through her. "Oh, no," she said, pulling him into her arms. "Definitely not like a puppy." She kissed him.


End file.
